kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Desperate Fight of Disciples/Teams of DofD
'Teams' The teams consist of anywhere from 1-5 members on each team. Usually the matches are one on one, but can be a team battle royale at Diego's decision. 'Ryozanpaku Team' *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Miu Furinji' Is the Team of Kenichi and Miu that entered to the Desperate Fight of Disciples Tournament'. '''As Disciple's of the' Ryouzanpaku Dojo. ' 'Team Shinpaku Alliance *Mizunuma' *'Ikki Takeda' *'Freya' *'Thor' *'Kisara Nanjō' *'Kōzō Ukita' *'Haruo Niijima' *'Siegfried' 'Team Gemini *Rachel Stanley' *'Ethan Stanley' 'Three-Headed Dragon *Kaku Shin Ten' *'Chou Yin Lin' *'Yo Tekai' 'Pankration Team The Pankration team is composed of five members led by Spartacus, whose name is based on the Spartacus who led an army of slaves against the Romans. The original Pankration team was made of many more children that Fortuna adopted, who were pitted against various wild beasts to determine their ability and talent for survival. The five that remain on the team were the last that survived. Their method of fighting is largely based on survival tactics, shown best when they are pitted in a battle royale against the Brazilian Jiujitsu team. Spartacus directed two members to finish one member at a time, effectively robbing the enemy team of its manpower, though Kenichi notes that each member could have easily defeated one on his or her own. Furthermore, Spartacus became frantic when he so much as saw a scratch on a team member's arm, requesting it to be healed and calling for a doctor when the guard refused to heal it on grounds that it was a light injury. The reason for this is due to the Pankration team's past, as they wish to lose nobody on their team and wish to win the tournament in order to win their freedom. The Pankration team plans to escape the island, but are spotted by Kenichi and Miu. Believing that the two have come to stop them from escaping, they fight before Kenichi and Miu realize their purpose and let them escape. The Pankration team later meets Sho Kano, who helps them escape on Fortuna's boat and takes Spartacus's ponytail to fake their deaths at his hand. The members of this team dress like gladiators, but are seen in more casual clothes while escaping from the island. *Spartacus' *'Octavia' *'Unknown Third Member' *'Unknown Fourth Member' *'Unknown Fifth Member' 'Capoeira Team The Capoeira team is composed of five members led by a white-haired team captain. When the entire team is attacked, all members attack the attacker, as shown when Ukita charged forward and was barraged by the remaining members. One of its member reveals they desperately need to win the tournament and will give their all, but the reasons behind their drive are not revealed as of yet. All three members are very silent and reserved, though Silvio seems rather hot-headed. *Aisha' *'Silvio' *'Eliot' *'Leader' *'Unknown''' One other member: this member is rather quiet like most of the other members. He has middle-length light-colored hair. Team Captain: the calm and stoic leader of team Capoeira. He had defeated several Taekwondo users in the past, causing him to be surprised by Kisara's unorthodox application of Taekwondo. Unlike his other team members, he is very unemotional, to the point that he doesn't care if he wins or loses, though he admits that fighting with Kisarah brought out a side to him that made him want to fight to win. 'Mongolian Bufu' The Mongolian Bufu team is composed of five members. Koetsuji identifies Bufu as a Mongolian analog to Japanese sumo, prompting Thor to cheer the team on in its match against the Karate team. The first member to fight is easily able to dispatch his opponent in a bloody manner, and did not even afford time to take off his hat. He smiles and waves back at the then frightened Thor before awaiting his next opponent. *'Unknown' *'Unknown' *'Unknown' *'Unknown' *'Unknown' While they are paired against the Pankration Team, they fight Sho instead, who easily dispatches all five members of the team and advances onto the Semifinal round. 'Black Force' The Black Force team is composed of five soldiers of an unidentified nation. To top this off, no information about them is known, though it can be assumed that all members are under 20. According to Captain K, its members take battle as a life and death situation, such that when a member of the team loses, he must take his own life. The team was paired with Shinpaku Alliance so that Diego Carlo may humiliate Niijima for ruining his show, with Shinpaku being offered as the "sacrifice" for the opening show. *'Member J' A hand-to-hand fighter, and supposedly the weakest of the members, Member J is a Dou fighter who rushes at his opponents head on with all manners of military fighting moves. He openly insults his opponents and on occasion mocks them, such as spitting on Mizunuma's defeated body and calling him an amateur and pretending not to understand Japanese when Takeda proclaimed that he would defeat him. As observed by Koetsuji and Sakaki, he does not feel pain when he is angry. His bad fighting spirit from fighting Mizunuma prompts Takeda to walk into the ring and defeat him in one hit. Given the gun by Captain K, he tries to commit suicide, but is stopped by Kenichi. This sparks a burning spirit in both the Shinpaku Alliance and the Black Force Team as the remaining members step into the ring and finish off the remaining three members. It could be speculated that he knows some level of sambo, wrestling moves, karate, and/or boxing. The same could be said for the other three hand-to-hand combatants in his team. *'Captain K' The leader of the Black Force Team, Captain K is a no-nonsense type person who is absolute on enforcing the rules that the Black Force Team follows. Unlike his teammates/subordinates, he is a weapon fighter, using steel wires to trap and cut his opponents. He is very fast and stealthy, easily trapping Freya in a net of wires. When trapped in his own net of wires, Captain K grabs onto an overhanging wire and flips onto higher ground, and then uses a long loop of wire to strangle his opponent on the lower ground. He is defeated by Freya and attempts to take his own life, but is stopped by Diego Carlo and requested by Freya to continue living. Strangely enough, he seems to care for his opponent when he is defeated, warning Freya that she will cut her hand if she tries to stop him from killing himself. *'Unknown' *'Unknown' *'Unknown' 'Nanken (Southern Fist) Team' *'Dou Kokyoku' *'Kin Dou Chou' 'Muay Thai Taifun (Hurricane)' This team is composed of five Muay Thai users, one of whom is a master in disguise. *'Gaien Osugi' *'Gorobe Robusaki' *'Unknown' *'Unknown' *'Unknown' 'Sho Kano' Sho appears to replace the Pankation team during the Second Round, claiming to have killed them off. He easily defeats the Bufu team, prompting the Shinpaku Alliance to forfeit, and orders the Gemini team to forfeit so that he could fight Kenichi one-on-one. 'Mysterious Teenager Garyu X' Garyu is The Elder to root out a master class figther that enter of the Tournament for the money and teach Miu and Kenichi. 'Tenchi Mushin Ryu' *'Tsutomu Tanaka' 'Builder Five' Composed of five extremely large and muscular bodybuilders, the Builder Five team fights on the philosophy that "with strength, there is no need for techniques", the antithesis to Kushinada-style jujitsu, which maintains "technique without strength". It is implied that they use basic brute force methods to win. The first member to fight is shown as being impatient, as he tries to attack Tsutomu Tanaka not long after the latter has finished his call to his wife. He is easily dispatched by the more-skilled Tanaka, however, and the Tenchi Mushin Ryu fighter's cleanliness shortly before the Second Round implies that he just as easily finished off the others. *'Unknown' *'Unknown' *'Unknown' *'Unknown' *'Unknown' 'Brazilian Jiujitsu Team' The Brazilian Jiujitsu team is composed of five members, each of whom believes that the research they have done on fighting will bring them to victory. They are, however, easily dispatched by the Pankration team's superior teamwork and strategy in a battle royale, as they have not considered integrating teamwork into their fighting style. Akisame Koetsuji notes that due to martial arts being another battle of "survival of the fittest", Brazilian Jiujitsu survives easily, being the fittest in that it adapts most easily due to its research, but that it fell to the Pankration team because the DofD tournament stage and rules were more centered on teamwork. *'Unknown' *'Unknown' *'Unknown' *'Unknown' *'Unknown' 'NYSF (New York Street Fighters)' The NYSF is composed of five street-fighting gang members from New York, one of whom wields a chain as his weapon. All five are easily defeated by Aisha of the Capoeira team, who suffers no injury from the fight. *'Unknown' *'Unknown' *'Unknown' *'Unknown' *'Unknown' 'Karate Team' The Karate team is probably composed of five members. Not much is known of their ability, other than their seeming adherence to sport karate or karate by rules, since the only member shown fighting prepares an attack but is bowled over by his Mongolian Bufu team opponent. *'Unknown' *'Unknown' *'Unknown' *'Unknown' *'Unknown'